


Slaughterland Park

by Rav3n_Owl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3n_Owl/pseuds/Rav3n_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a place where death is just a temporary inconvenience... Where a group of young gals can go and spend the afternoon murdering each other... And each time one of them dies, a clone then appears with a complete memory of what happened. This is the story of such a place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stacey and Imogen

Author's Note: This is a story I'm working on with my friend, who wants to be called Mario. I'm not entirely sure how the story came about, however, I'm glad it did. there's quite a bit of graphic sex and violence. The premise of the story is described in the summary which also acts as a bit of a prologue to the story. If this type of story isn't your cup of tea, then I suggest that you don't read it. Comments are very muchly appreciated. Please tell myself and Mario what you think of it. Enjoy reading!!!  
Much love, Rav3n Owl and Mario.

Warnings: explicit adult content; explicit graphic depictions of violence; femmeslash; non-con/reluctance; incest. 

 

Stacey wrapped Imogen's blonde hair around her hand and used that to force her to her knees. Using the same hand, she tipped Imogen's head back, walking towards her and spread her legs, squatting over the other girl's face. 

“Eat my pussy, slut.” she demanded huskily, her smooth shaven cunt already glistening in front of Imogen's eyes. 

Given the gun Stacey held in her other hand, pressed against the back of Imogen's neck, the blonde figured she had no choice but to comply. The fact that her hands were cuffed behind her back also made it impossible for her to refuse the order that Stacey had given her. 

Opening her mouth slightly, Imogen ran her tongue across Stacey's clit tentatively. Stacey moaned and pressed down harder against Imogen's face, blocking her nose so she couldn't breathe. Imogen struggling against Stacey's pussy turned the other girl on, and her hand tightened in Imogen's hair. 

“Oh fuck!” cried Stacey, fucking Imogen's face with her wet cunt. 

Imogen was struggling to breathe and her face kept jerking underneath Stacey's body as she tried to move to get in air. Unfortunately for her, Stacey just found her actions even hotter and became wetter with her every movement. When Imogen began to frantically nip at Stacey's pussy, the girl finally let her breathe. 

Imogen was panting for breath, and Stacey smirked down at her cruelly, only allowing her a couple of moments to breathe before yanking on her hair and forcing Imogen's head between her legs once more. Imogen cursed inwardly as she began to lick and suck Stacey's clit again, her tongue sliding up and down the hard, wet nub. 

Stacey's breathing was laboured as she rubbed her cunt all over the slut's face. She knew she was close to cumming and she couldn't help moaning loudly, encouraging the other girl to lick just like that, and right there, oh yes! 

The gun fell to the floor, completely forgotten as Stacey brought both hands to Imogen's blond locks and fisted it, holding her face against her cunt as Stacey's hips bucked, her wet pussy grinding against Imogen's face. Stacey let out a long, low moan as her body shuddered, her tits bouncing up and down as her hips snapped forwards and backwards. Imogen's head was situated firmly between Stacey's thighs and Stacey almost fell forwards when her orgasm hit her. 

Imogen's face was soaked as Stacey squirted in her mouth, on her nose and cheeks and even up towards her eyes. The other girl's pussy juices ran down Imogen's chin and soaked the hair that wasn't in Stacey's grasp. Imogen tried to swallow what landed in her mouth but she couldn't do it. Instead she gagged and tried to twist her head away, wincing when she felt a few strands of her hair being pulled free from her scalp. 

Stacey shuddered violently as her orgasm overtook her body, her cunt squirting in her pleasure. She gasped for breath afterwards, having stopped breathing for a moment or two, the force of her orgasm was that great. She held onto the slut that was in between her legs, waiting a few moments before raising herself up, wanting to know her legs weren't about to give out from underneath her when she took a step forwards. Save for a bit of shakiness, her legs weren't that bad. 

Imogen looked up at Stacey, looking like a wet rat with the pussy juices adorning her face. She glared at the other girl, knowing better than to speak out of line. Stacey glanced down at her and smirked, liking how Imogen currently looked. Imogen's mouth was plump and wet. She looked like she was inviting Stacey to kiss her, so she bent down until she was almost level with Imogen's face. 

“Did you think I wouldn't notice you spitting out my cum like that, you worthless piece of shit?” She asked, grabbing Imogen's hair once again and pulling her head back. “I think you need to be taught a lesson.”

Imogen looked frightened for a moment before she sneered, still not speaking. Her eyes glanced towards the gun on the ground and she wanted desperately to reach out and grab it. 

“Look at me when I'm speaking to you cunt!” Stacey growled, slapping Imogen's left cheek. 

The blonde let out a cry of pain, her eyes watering as her cheek stung and throbbed. Stacey smirked when she saw the other girl's unshod tears and slapped her right cheek just as hard. This led to Stacey slapping Imogen as hard as she could on both cheeks while the other girl whimpered and tried to cower away. 

“You're nothing but a useless whore, to be used for my pleasure. And believe me, you will be.” Stacey said as she threw Imogen onto the ground. “Get on your knees cunt, and spread those fucking legs. Don't make me tell you twice. I promise you won't like the results.” she added before turning and walking away. 

Imogen hurried to do as Stacey had demanded, her face resting against the dirt ground. 

Stacey undid her suitcase and pulled out her strap-on. She knew bringing it with her on this “camping trip” with her sister Rebecca and their friends Imogen, Christine, Amanda, Debbie, Kate and Larissa was a good idea. No doubt the other girls had done the same too. It wasn't that much to write home about, around 11 inches long and probably 2 and a half inches wide. It wouldn't hurt Imogen too badly... 

Stacey smirked as she strapped it onto herself. Yeah, it wouldn't hurt if it was going in the slut's pussy. 

She walked over to Imogen, seeing her positioned like how she wanted her. Just seeing Imogen lying like that, legs spread opened wide, made Stacey's pussy clench and a fresh wave of her juices wet her thighs. She licked her lips as she studied Imogen's body, seeing how the slut's tits were pressed into the dirt and so was her face. But her ass... that was up in the air, as if begging to be fucked. Stacey was happy to oblige. 

She knelt down behind Imogen and grabbed her hips, lining up the head of her strap-on with Imogen's ass. She could smell the other girl's arousal and she could see Imogen's pussy lips glistening with her own juices. 

“Did you get a bit worked up from eating my cunt, slut? I hope you didn't cum.” Stacey said, rubbing her fingers against Imogen's clit softly. 

A muffled moan reached Stacey's ears as she roughened her movements, seeing how the girl's cum leaked from her hole and she knew that Imogen must be somewhere close to an orgasm for her to be so wet and juicy. She stopped her ministrations on Imogen's clit and plunged three fingers into her soaking wet, warm, tight hole. They both moaned simultaneously as Stacey sheathed her fingers in to her third knuckle. Stacey roughly pounded her fingers in and out of Imogen's cunt, her slut's moans turning her on and making her movements more forceful. 

When she could feel the passage beginning to tighten in anticipation, she withdrew her fingers and licked them clean. She laughed at Imogen's whine of loss, and before Imogen could get much of her sense back, drove the head of her strap-on into her ass. It didn't want to go at first, but as she kept applying more pressure, the tight ring of muscle let up just enough for the head to sink in deeply. 

Imogen let out a scream of pain and her body automatically cringed forwards, trying to get away from the source of the pain. Stacey had prepared for that and had her hands on Imogen's hips, pulling her backwards roughly as she tried to escape. The result of that had half of Stacey's strap-on buried inside Imogen's tight little ass before Imogen stopped screaming to get her breath back. 

Stacey stared in wonder at how the little hole could take her strap-on and moved her hips experimentally. The strap-on went deeper, but Imogen let out a muffled sob. Keeping one hand on Imogen's hips, Stacey grabbed her hair and turned her face towards her as much as she could. She saw tears making their way down Imogen's face and felt a small pang of guilt, but not enough to stop what she was doing. 

“Relax. That will make it feel better.” She said, easing her strap-on deeper inside the tight hole. 

Imogen shook her head violently. “No! No! Stop! Please, please, please... I'll do anything, anything else! Just stop!” she begged, her voice cracking as tears poured down her face openly. 

Stacey just smiled and with one thrust, the last four inches were inside of Imogen's tight ass. Imogen's face contorted in pain, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. When she closed her mouth, she was whimpering and still struggling to get away. 

Stacey slapped her ass hard, making Imogen jump and then wince. “Stop struggling you fucking useless cunt. You need to be taught a lesson, and this is it.” 

Stacey withdrew her strap-on until only the head remained inside Imogen's hole. She then slammed her hips forwards, burying the strap-on to the hilt again. She kept repeating this over and over, knowing that Imogen would get used to it in time. She could also feel the other girl's wetness running down her thighs, so she knew that Imogen wanted this as well. 

Imogen's begging had stopped, and her breath was laboured. She couldn't escape, and the burning sensation was beginning to lessen. A warmth was starting to spread from her ass, and her breath caught as she realised that the pain was morphing into pleasure. She moaned softly the next time that Stacey pulled out and slammed back into her.

As if she was waiting for that as her cue, Stacey began to slam into Imogen over and over, not being slow or gentle or nice. She didn't care about that. She was watching her strap-on disappear into the tight little hole and then re-emerge as fast as her hips would let her. Although she had upped the ante, she was still making sure that the entire strap-on was being buried into Imogen's tight ass. 

Seeing the rosy glow on Imogen's ass cheeks beginning to fade, she slapped them as hard as she'd slapped Imogen's face. She no longer needed a hand on Imogen's hips. It seemed the other girl had started to match her, thrust for thrust. Good, it meant she could stop being gentle. 

Stacey bent over Imogen, panting as her hips pumped at a furious rate, fucking her hard and fast and deep. Imogen was moaning, almost screaming in pleasure as she was fucked. Stacey had both hands in Imogen's hair, pulling her head back as far as she could. 

Imogen's body was giving the symptoms of being about to orgasm once again, but Stacey knew that with just a few more pumps, she would be able to beat Imogen to cumming. Her strap-on, and all her friend's strap-ons were similar, not just because of the sizes, but because they were all cumming strap-ons. Stacey was going to fill up Imogen's ass with spurt after spurt of cum. She fucked Imogen harder and faster, knowing it was just a matter of seconds before– 

A loud crack and snap echoed in the clearing that the two girls occupied. Stacey had pulled a little too hard on Imogen's head, and had snapped her neck brutally. Heads weren't supposed to bend back that far... Stacey didn't care quite that much. She was enjoying the feeling of her strap-on spurting cum into Imogen's twitching ass. When it was over, Stacey gave a couple more last pumps of her hips before letting Imogen's corpse fall to the ground and withdrawing her strap-on. 

She stood up and her legs shook more now than they had when she had came earlier. Imogen's corpse twitched on the ground, the cum just beginning to run out of her ass as Stacey turned away. It didn't matter much to her that she didn't get to use the gun. The result still would have been the same. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Stacey unstrapped her strap-on and cleaned it off, before putting it in her suitcase again. She didn't know what to do with Imogen's corpse, but she knew that a clone of Imogen's was out in the wilderness somewhere. A feeling she couldn't explain made her search the trees surrounding where she stood, in hopes of seeing a flash of blonde hair. She didn't see anything and so she shrugged again, sitting down next to her friend's corpse and trying to regain her strength.


	2. Lamanda Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second installment in the series. Written by Mario. Focuses on Larissa and Amanda, another two girls that have gone to Slaughterland Park.

“That looks like fun..” Amanda quietly said, to no-one in particular, as she watched Stacey snap Imogen's pretty neck.

“It sure does,” Larissa chuckled as she walked up behind Amanda, grabbing a handful of her hair and driving her foot into the back of Amanda's knee, driving her brutally to the ground in one motion, her large tits bouncing as her knees hit the dirt.

Amanda squealed in surprise, not expecting the sudden downwards motion, the squeal quickly turning to a whimper as Larissa pulled her hair a little harder, encouraging her head back a little.

“Now its our turn.” Larissa said, smirking.

“And what do you plan to do to me, hun?” Amanda whispered in a sultry tone, having been to this fun-park before, knowing what she was probably in for.

“Oh its not what I'm going to do to you... it's what you're going to do to me... now get over here, bitch,” Larissa dragged Amanda roughly by her hair a few paces, sitting down on a fallen tree, spreading her legs wide, and pushing the young, busty, brunette's face between her thighs.

Amanda barely had time to get her tongue out to attack the older girls clit before her face hit Larissa's soft flesh, her cheeks pressed against the older girl's thighs, her tongue flicking over her clit rapidly, not wanting to be too gentle, knowing Larissa likes it a bit rough.

Larissa didn't waste any time, rocking her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy against Amanda's face hard, her juices flowing freely across her thighs, and Amanda's face. It didn't take too long for Larissa to have her first orgasm. Her hips starting to buck wildly against the other girls face; her hand holding Amanda's head down as she squirted in her mouth. Amanda tried to swallow as much of it as she could, while still licking Larissa's clit, still just wanting to tease her a little, starting to run her hand up her thigh slowly.

Larissa moaned a little louder as Amanda slid first one finger, then a second into her tight pussy. Amanda's tongue still flicking across the girl's clit as she worked her fingers inside, a little further with each thrust into that warm wetness.

Larissa screamed out in pleasure as Amanda worked a third finger into her, her pussy clenching down tightly on the fingers invading her as she climaxed a second time, even more powerfully than the first. Her juices ran freely down her thighs, and down Amanda's arm as her hips bucked up harder against Amanda's face. Short, sharp movements that only made the brunette's fingers slam into her harder, prolonging her climax.

Amanda slowly pulled her fingers out of Larissa, gently flicking her tongue over the girl's clit as she rode the last few waves of her orgasm. “Is that what you had in mind, babe?”

Larissa looked down at Amanda, at her juices coating the young girls lips and chin, and nodded weakly, her hand closing shakily around the grip of the colt .45 tucked into the back of her skirt. Amanda watched Larissa's hand go around behind her back, knowing what she was doing, and smiled up at the busty brunette. “Going to kill me now babe? Or do you want more?”

Larissa pulled the large gun into view, placing it against Amanda's forehead. “Oh I always want more baby...”

Amanda smiled seductively as she suddenly attacked Larissa's clit again, brutally slamming 2 fingers into her tight ass, well lubricated from the juices covering her fingers and running down Larissa's thighs from Amanda's earlier assault on her pussy.

Larissa's back arched sharply, as she screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain from having her ass so suddenly stretched, her hips bucking hard. Her hand went to the back of Amanda's head, pushing her face into her cunt hard, as Amanda started to pump her fingers in and out of Larissa's ass hard and fast, slamming her brutally as she started to bite and suck Larissa's clit at the same time, getting rougher and rougher. Larissa didn't take long to reach her third orgasm, one hand still holding the gun against Amanda's forehead, the other grabbing her own tit, and squeezing hard as her body started to shake and buck in waves of pure orgasmic pleasure.

Amanda forced a third finger into the girl's ass as soon as she felt it clenching down, feeling it clench even harder as she stretched it wider, forcing her three fingers all the way into Larissa's tight hole.

Larissa finally managed to come down from the third orgasm, looking down at Amanda with a stunned look on her face, panting. “Damn that was good babe..”

Larissa looked down at Amanda for a moment longer, before suddenly pulling the trigger of the pistol still pressed against Amanda's forehead. The young girl's head snapped back brutally, her blood and brains and a few small skull fragments splattering down her back, before her body fell limp against Larissa's thigh, twitching for a few moments, before going still.

Larissa pushed the brunette away, watching as she landed flat on her back, her legs spread, blood soaking into the dirt under her head, her eyes staring sightlessly up at her.


	3. Imogen's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Rav3n_Owl. 
> 
> Find out what happens after Imogen comes back and goes to find Stacey... They'll both get more than they were bargaining for in this chapter!

Imogen stalked towards the clearing that her and Stacey had occupied moments before. She was seething as her fingers caressed the cool metal blade she held. Stacey couldn't think that she was going to be able to do that her and get off free. Oh no. Imogen was going to give that cunt her own lesson. 

She walked briskly, shoving branches and bushes out of her way. Unlike before, she was dressed this time. If you could call knee-high black leather boots, thigh high black fishnets, a micro-mini denim skirt and a blood red corset dressed. Not to mention the lace black thong she was wearing under her skirt. She knew she looked good, and she wasn't above flaunting her looks over others either. 

Her shoulder length blonde hair was riddled with snapped twigs and broken off leaves, but she didn't care about those. After all, when you had just been killed, who cared about hair? 

Holding the knife close to her body, she stopped just outside the clearing. She'd just heard a gun go off and she couldn't see past the bushes in front of her if Stacey was the unlucky recipient or not. Not wanting to alert Stacey to her presence just yet, Imogen carefully parted the branches obscuring her view, and smiled when she saw Stacey alone in the clearing. Obviously that meant that one of the other sluts she'd come on this trip with had died, but since they could get clones of themselves whenever they died or whenever they wanted, it didn't matter which one it had been. 

Imogen was unaware that someone had followed her silently through the forest since the spawn point. 

Imogen shook her head as she eyed Stacey. The slut was kneeling next to her suitcase, going through her things. Why she'd brought her suitcase with her was a bit of a mystery, but Imogen couldn't blame her. If she hadn't of thought of putting on her strap-on underneath her skirt, then she would have had to cart her suitcase with her too. 

Stacey had mid-waist length browny-blonde, slightly wavy hair. Imogen could imagine what that would look like up in handlebars with the tails of it wrapped around her hands as she facefucked the slut. Stacey wasn't bad on the eyes, and being younger than Imogen, she still had a bit of growing up to do, feature-wise. Imogen's gaze went down to Stacey's chest and she smirked. Those luscious, full tits would look great with bullet holes or stab wounds in them. Her gaze travelled lower still as Stacey stood up and looked around the clearing, taking in the thick thighs and legs of the slut, her waist which wasn't too big or too skinny, and her shaven cunt. 

Imogen licked her lips as she thought of her earlier activity. If it hadn't of been for the mild asphyxiation and being held captive, she would have enjoyed licking the other's cunt even more than what she did. She couldn't deny that being held against her will turned her on, nor could she deny the fact that she wanted it again. 

Deciding she'd spent far too much time observing her soon to be slut, Imogen walked into the clearing, not noticing the footfalls behind her. 

Stacey spun around as she heard Imogen enter the clearing, her eyes widening as she took in her appearance. Her gaze flicked downwards and her mouth opened partially, a hint of pink tongue coming out and licking her dry lips. 

Imogen stalked forwards, hiding the knife behind her as she did. Her eyes flickered over to the gun that was still abandoned on the ground and she hid a smirk. Oh, this was going to be fun. 

“Think you can get away with that huh? Think I'll just let you use me and kill me, and that will be it? Think again, baby.” She whispered fiercely. 

Stacey backed away from Imogen, fear present in her eyes. That wasn't the only emotion in them, and from her hardening nipples, Imogen guessed that she was also turned on. Walking forwards, Imogen laughed as Stacey bumped into a tree. She had nowhere to run to now. 

“Please... I'll do anything...” Stacey said, barely audible. 

“I know you will. Get on your fucking knees.” Imogen said, undoing her skirt and sliding it down her long, long legs. 

The strap-on sprang free of its confines, and Stacey looked at it in horror. It was only 10 inches long, but it was at least 3 inches wide. Imogen was imagining what that would do to Stacey's ass... but that could come later. 

Stacey gulped as she got on her knees, her head back against the tree. Imogen stalked forwards, rubbing her strap-on with one hand, the other tucking the knife up behind her corset. The handlebar idea would have to wait... for now. 

Standing in front of Stacey, Imogen couldn't help smirking. Just a little while ago, this had been her, with Stacey dominating. Now it was her turn. 

“Well, it's not going to suck itself sweetheart.” Imogen said, making a mockery of the endearment. 

Stacey leant forwards, her hands coming up and grasping the shaft as she opened her mouth wide to take in the head of the fake cock. She let her tongue play with it, twisting and twirling as her eyes fluttered shut. Imogen slapped her on the face and shook her head. 

“Look at me when you're sucking my dick, cunt.” she said. 

As Stacey kept sucking, Imogen was growing bored. She wanted more. Fisting her hands in Stacey's hair, Imogen pulled her head forwards abruptly, slamming her hips forwards at the same time. Stacey's cry became a gag and her hands had fallen onto Imogen's thighs, her nails digging in to the fragile skin there. Her brown eyes filled with tears as Imogen slammed her dick into her throat over and over, unrelenting. 

Imogen's breath was coming in harsh gasps as she pounded the young girl's throat. Her pussy was probably soaked, that's how turned on she was. 

Stacey couldn't stop Imogen from slamming her throat and her hands travelled across Imogen's thighs, trying to push her away. Her fingers dipped momentarily, and sticky fluid covered them. She kept pushing at Imogen's thighs, but allowed the fingers of her left hand to travel between Imogen's legs under the strap-on. Imogen gasped as she felt fingers invade her wet cunt, and then another one was added. It felt like she was being stretched wide and she hazard a guess that there were three fingers inside her sopping wet cunt. 

Stacey slammed her fingers in and out of Imogen's cunt, matching the thrusts of Imogen. Imogen slowed her pumping hips slightly, her legs shaking uncontrollably as Stacey finger-fucked her wet hole. Imogen could feel the knife digging into her back, not far enough to cut her, but still a reminder that she had it. It would be too easy to slit Stacey's throat like this. 

As the two girls were distracted by what they were doing to each other, Christine came out of the bushes and into the clearing. She looked at them and smirked, rubbing her large breasts with one hand, the other going between her legs and under her skirt. Her bright red hair glinted in the sun and she blew a few loose strands away from her face, eyes never straying from the sight in front of her. 

Imogen and Stacey didn't realise they were being watched, and Imogen was starting to scream as she approached her orgasm. It was a mixture of profanities and Stacey's name, and it was clear to Christine that Stacey wasn't being allowed to breathe. 

She didn't know whether to reveal herself then, or wait until Imogen had managed to get off. She waited, rubbing her slick clit with her fingers, occasionally dipping the tips inside her soaked pussy and matching the pace of the other two girls. Her breathing was laboured, and she knew she wasn't far off cumming, hoping she'd timed her orgasm right and would cum when Imogen did. 

Imogen's body went still, and her head got thrown back as she came, squirting over Stacey's hand and down her thighs. Christine let out a squeal as she came, alerting the others to her presence. Her own eyes closed as her body shook with the force of her orgasm, and she couldn't help it when she squirted herself. She only does it when she's extremely worked up, and watching the scene in front of her caused her body to go into overdrive. 

Imogen let Stacey's head go, staggering back from her. She was breathing harshly, her legs quaking and she felt like she needed to sit down. The world was brighter and clearer for a few moments as she rode out the last ebbs of her orgasm. She vaguely remembered hearing a squeal from behind her, and looking down at Stacey who is breathing rapidly and had a smirk on her face, it was clear that there was someone else in the clearing. She looked behind her, not entirely surprised when she saw Christine. 

“Come to join the fun?” Imogen asked, her voice husky. 

“Well, you seemed to have your hands full... Mind if I help lessen your burden?” Christine replied, walking over to the duo. 

Stacey stared between them, and from the widening of her eyes and the gasp she gave, it's obvious that she knew where this was headed. 

“Fuck.” she muttered under her breath. 

Imogen and Christine smirked at each other, and Imogen watched Christine intently as the other girl took off her clothing. It wasn't until Christine was naked that she glanced down at Stacey. She licked her lips, eyes drinking in the sight of messed up hair, plump red lips and faint tear tracks on her face. She gave the girl a cursory glance and nodded her head. Stacey's a looker, that's for sure. 

Christine looked at Imogen's strap-on and cursed inwardly at her own forgetfulness. How she could have left without her strap-on is beyond her, but it didn't matter. Surely there was one not being used. She knew Stacey. Stacey would have hers with her. 

“Got a spare strap-on?” Christine asked Imogen. 

“Yeah, it's Stacey's. Fucking slut used it on me a little while ago.” Imogen replied, glancing down at Stacey and slapping her face. 

Stacey let out an 'oof' at the impact but otherwise didn't say anything. It wouldn't help, she knew it. Although she was about to get raped by the two older girls, she didn't seem to mind all that much. She just wished that there was something under her knees so the twigs and rocks would stop digging into them. She didn't know what Imogen was planning any more. It seemed like Imogen was going to blow her brains out when she came, but now Stacey didn't know what was going to happen to her. 

Christine had the strap-on on now, and the two older girls were leering down at Stacey. She glanced up at them, running her fingers through her hair. She was afraid, but she didn't want to show it. 

Imogen smirked, and knelt behind Stacey, grabbing her hips and pulling her backwards. Stacey's eyes widened as Imogen placed the head of her strap-on against the younger girls ass. She hadn't been prepared, and neither would Stacey. As Imogen pushed against the tight ring, she was met with resistance as Stacey struggled to get away. 

“Shut her up would you babe?” she asked Christine, gripping Stacey's hips harshly and keeping her still. 

Christine nodded and grabbed Stacey's head, holding her strap-on in one hand and the back of her head in the other. She led Stacey forwards, rubbing the tip of her fake dick against her lips and then shoving half of it in the younger girls mouth. As Christine silenced Stacey, Imogen gave a brutal shove with her hips and Stacey let out a muffled scream as her ass was stretched beyond belief. 

Christine pulled Stacey's head backwards and forwards in time with Imogen's thrusts. Stacey had tears rolling down her face and her body was wracked with sobs, but neither girl cared all that much. They were using the slut for the only thing she was good for. 

About 10 minutes passed before Imogen pulled out of Stacey's ass, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Christine knew what had happened, and nodded, grabbing the younger girl's head with both hands and burying the strap-on deep into her throat, spurt after spurt of fake cum being forced down her throat. When Christine was satisfied that Stacey had been forced to swallow it all, she pulled the strap-on out of her mouth, and wiped it over Stacey's cheeks. 

Imogen stood up and the older girls traded places. Stacey was crying, but no sound was coming from her throat. Imogen placed her strap-on at the wet, plump lips once again and slid it in just as Christine buried her strap-on balls deep – figuratively speaking – into the weeping girl. 

Stacey sank her nails into Imogen's legs, her teeth coming down on the plastic dick in her mouth. She couldn't help her initial reactions to the shock of having Christine bury her own strap-on in her ass in one thrust. 

Imogen let out a yelp of pain, her hands tugging on Stacey's hair. “You fucking stupid slut!” she screamed, slapping Stacey across the face back and forth. “How dare you do that to me?!” 

Imogen pulled her strap-on out of Stacey's mouth and stalked towards where her corpse used to be. She bent down and scooped up the handcuffs, before walking back to the other girls.Christine hadn't stopped fucking Stacey and the younger girl's pleas to be set free were being ignored by both girls. Imogen knelt next to Stacey, capturing her wrists behind her back and cuffing them harshly. The cold metal was biting into Stacey's soft flesh and gave her another reason to cry. 

“Move.” Imogen spat to Christine, hauling Stacey to her feet. With a few well aimed blows, she knocked Stacey to her knees. 

Imogen produced her knife, stabbing it into Stacey's navel, and ripping upwards. Stacey screamed in pain as Imogen forced the knife up to just below her tits, gutting her. But she didn't go deep enough to kill Stacey. Just enough to know that the mousy haired girl would bleed out painfully.

Shoving Stacey to the ground, Imogen gripped her face and forced her strap-on back through the younger girls lips. Christine watched in amusement, soon realising that she could go back to pounding Stacey once again.

Both girls kept this up until they came again, switching places three more times before they were done with Stacey. By now, Stacey's guts were ripped open and her intestines were hanging out of her, brushing against the ground with every slam into her abused, cum covered ass. She was barely alive, but neither Imogen or Christine cared. 

Switching places again, Christine feed Stacey's strap-on into her mouth. Stacey was gasping, whimpers of pain emitting from her every now and then. Instead of raping her ass again, Imogen hunted for the gun, finding it and handing it to Christine. Christine gave Imogen a pleased glance and looked down at Stacey, using one of her hands to guide the slut's head up and down her strap-on at a brutal pace. Stacey couldn't struggle against them, her hands bound and her body too weak to move much. 

As Christine watched Stacey's mouth cover the strap-on over and over, she felt her cunt get wetter. Imogen was right beside her, watching the proceedings with glazed over eyes. If Christine had a hand free, she'd put it between her legs sinking her fingers into her tight cunt. A thud next to her made her turn her head, not once stopping the brutal pace of face-fucking Stacey. Imogen was still watching, one hand between her legs as she got herself off, her other hand going behind Christine and seeking out her cunt. 

Christine gave a loud gasp as 3 fingers easily sank into her snatch, pumping in and out at the same time she fucked Stacey. Imogen didn't look away from the sight of Stacey's closed eyes, open mouth stretched around her strap-on, but she never once stopped pleasing herself and Christine. Christine whimpered as her hips bucked uncontrollably, the strap-on jerking in Stacey's mouth and she came, crying out Imogen's name as the fingers inside of her were drenched. The strap-on fell out of Stacey's mouth and Christine grabbed it, pumping it as spurt after spurt of sticky, white cum went all over Stacey's face and tits. 

Imogen let her hand fall from between Christine's legs, her own orgasm causing her to shudder and shake as wave after wave of pleasure racked her skinny form. When they were both recovered enough, they drank in the sight of Stacey's barely alive body and cum-covered face. 

“Should I do the honours?” Christine asked, clicking the trigger and sliding a bullet into place. 

“Be my guest.” Imogen replied, smirking. 

Stacey barely registered the fact that Christine placed the gun between her eyes, her body shuddering. Christine took one last look at Stacey as she was; guts hanging out of her body, covered in dirt, dried grass and dead leaves and cum dripping from her face onto her big tits before she pulled the trigger and a loud bang went off, deafening the two alive girls for long moments. 

Stacey's head had snapped back and her back was covered in blood and brains, as was the same with the ground on either side of her and behind her. Stacey started twitching, and her body slumped to the ground. Moans of approval could be heard coming from the two girls watching her dead corpse. 

Imogen and Christine were panting heavily, sweat making their skin shine in the sun. Stacey was still twitching occasionally in front of them, her guts hanging from her and her blood and brains soaking into the dirt. As the two older girls got their breaths back, they both jumped as they heard shots fired not that far away from where they were. They looked at each other quizzically, but shrugged their shoulders and forgot about it until two more shots were fired, and silence once again covered the forest.

"Well, whoever that was got fucked up." Imogen said. 

"Yeah... that was what... six, seven shots?" Christine agreed wearily. 

"Something like that." Imogen said dismissively, getting to her feet once again. "What are we going to do with this dead cunt?" 

"I have no idea... Just leave the corpse here. It will get taken care of... maybe." Christine said.

"Who cares? I need to get out of this sun. It's gonna kill me." Imogen said, shading her face against the sun's glare. 

Christine smirked as she fingered the gun, was it too soon? Not at all... She lifted it and pointed it at the back of Imogen's head, pulling the trigger. Imogen took another step forward, then fell to the ground, the front of her face missing and bodily fluids leaking from the wound. Christine then got to her knees, put the gun under her chin and pulled the trigger. The last thing she saw was Imogen twitching in front of her.


	4. Lamanda Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Mario.
> 
> What happens when you give a girl a gun and tell her to do anything she wants? Things become bloody...

Amanda walked back to the clearing, taking her time, wanting to let Larissa come down from her multiple orgasms before she got her revenge, brushing aside branches and leaves as she went. As she neared the clearing, she heard a rustling behind her. Turning around, she saw Larissa standing a few feet away, smiling and wearing absolutely nothing.

“Hey babe,” Larissa purred, “Want to have some fun with no-one else watching?”

“What did you have in mind, hun?” Amanda asked with a smirk.

“Well... I've always wondered what it would feel like to be shot to death in a rather violent manner...” Larissa held out a pair of handcuffs, offering them to Amanda. “Want to put these on me?”

Amanda took the handcuffs, her expression answering for her as Larissa turned around, putting her hands behind her back, the cuffs clicking softly as the ratcheted closed around her wrists, sealing her fate.

Larissa turned to face Amanda, smiling seductively. “So where am I going to get it babe?”

Amanda pulled a large pistol from the back of her denim shorts, smiling back at Larissa. “Go stand against that tree and you'll find out.”

Larissa took a few steps backwards, until her hands touched the tree, and immediately doubled over, dropping to her knees, looking down at the large hole where her navel used to be, an expression of horror and agony on her face as she looked back up at Amanda.

Amanda simply smiled, and pulled the trigger a second time, this time the hot lead slamming into Larissa's soft flesh about halfway between the first impact and her cleavage. She jerked with the second impact, blood running freely down the front of her body now, her face an expression of nothing but pain and fear.

Amanda took a step closer, firing off three shots in rapid succession, two into Larissa's right breast, shredding her lung on the way through, and the third into her cleavage, dead centre.

Larissa's eyes widened as she was suddenly unable to breathe, the bullet between her impressive breasts having gone clean through her windpipe. She opened her mouth, and blood started dripping from it, landing on her tits, already covered in the thick red liquid. Her eyes started to glaze over, and her head was spinning from the massive blood loss.

Amanda walked right up to the struggling brunette, placing the gun gently against her left breast, right over her rapidly beating heart.“Lights out babe,” she whispered, before firing two more shots into Larissa's heart, finally ending her suffering. The brunette slumped back against the tree, then slipped sideways to the ground, blood running from the holes in her soft flesh, running across her skin, as her eyes stared blankly up at Amanda.


End file.
